Signi Erorkedottir
The Basics General Appearance: 'A tall woman of intimidating form and prowess, her skin is a pale snow white and her hair a bleached blonde. She has sharp claws and even sharper fangs as well as hardened scales along puts and pieces of her skin, mostly upon her shoulder and joints to provide a section of armor for her normally unprotected areas. Her lips are always a dark black, whether natural or painted on is unknown, two trails of paint stripe either side of her face and go all the way along to her chin. She refuses to take her armor off as she has grown accustomed to it but if she were to remove them her battle scarred body would be shown to those viewing, series of burns and slashes trailing around her form from her head to her toes. Covering her eyes is a thick black cloth, tightly wound around her head and obscuring vision if she had it, this is another item she refuses to remove without cause. '''Relationships: ' '''Sirva Erorkedottir: '''The Unborn sister of Signi who was killed at birth in order for Signi to live, she now lingers to her sibling and acts as a guardian angel for her, guiding her down the right path and displaying the emotions Signi tends to refuse to show. The Psyche '''THE BAD - Signi's list of bads could go on for a while as she has earned her fair share of scars and dubious actions in her time, even as she was tossed from the mountain and brought to the steady ground of common folk she was still haunted by her mothers teachings. She is drastic in her behaviors and fueled entirely on instinct, often going above and beyond what is considered sane. She doesn't think of consequences and even as Sirva pulls on her to stay back or stop she will ignore the tug to get her point across. No one survives her encounters if she has deemed them a foe, even those who have proven to be innocent and mislead, only the interruptions of others or her sister have proven to stop her. She is by all means a weapon for hire and her morality dips from one end to another, always following the rites of Pharasma but often to extremes. Her sanity is highly questionable and where it not for her sister she could of been a very different person in life than what she is now. However even with this influence the evil still lingers and tends to over power the good she attempts to do. THE GOOD - Signi is trying, she truly is trying to stop her past and avoid the ideals that had been shoved into her head since she was a child. She helps where she can and even participates in community services, finding no task to be small enough for her to avoid. She wants the best for others and follows the teachings of her foster father as much as her mothers if not more so. With the aid of her sister she even can hold back her urges and those animal instincts that could take her over in a moments notice. She shows warmth to those who accepts it; even if that warmth is as good as a match stick in a snow storm and is loyal to a fault, often putting herself in harms way for those who have shown to be worth the time. Should one get to know her they would find a tender woman with ideals and fantasy much similar to that of a curious child yet to truly explore the world and all of it's wonders. '-Likes-' The Sound of Freshly Falling Snow. Ice Fishing Hunting Cold Nights The Crackle of Fire and Sound of Laughter Training and Combat Time Alone Sirva's Company Bards/Musically Inclined People. '-Dislikes-' The Silence at the end of Battle. Water; Particularly Cold Water. Hags Witches Hot Days Sitting around doing nothing Crowded places Losing Control Personal Habits Signi often talks to herself, whether it is towards her sister or not is sometimes a mystery. She tends to blank out and will often need to be shaken awake to be brought back into the real world. GOALS term Settle down, find somewhere to protect and finally get some shut eye. GOALS term Find a way to get Sirva back into a body, preferably one she likes. The Past Signi was born to a hag, a rare child at the start as she was born a Waker May, a dreamthiefs child and even rarer than that was that the hag was pregnant with two children. This was unheard of in the region and of course upon the time of birth why it was unheard of would become clear as one of the children were growing extremely frail whilst the other one was healthier and healthier. By the time of their birth, the child to be known as Sirva was already on deaths door whilst Signi was a shining example of a healthy child. With the eventual death of Sirva all attention was drawn upon Signi by her mother and by the time she could learn to speak and walk she was being trained to fight for her life, trained to use magic and taught that she was to be reliant on her mother for all things. Sheltered from the outside world she was forced to do horrid things to prove her worth, getting pets from her mother only to be told to execute them when they grew close enough as well as going into homes at night and killing for her mothers cruel rituals. She was a puppet from the very start and only knew how to follow commands, a broken mess of a child who had already started to grow hatred for her mother. Soon the time would come where her mothers lair would be found, this however was much sooner than she had anticipated as she has hardly gathered her forces and Signi was only 14 by this time, hardly able to even fluently move in armor. Having no time she made a sacrifice play and set Signi up and a few of her most loyal and useless followers to fight back the adventurers whilst her mother played a trap that would hopefully kill them all. Soon the party bursted in and fought the follows, dispatching them with ease and coming to the final room where the hag was supposed to be only to find a child in it's wake. Of course Signi was a good actor, her mother made sure of it, her innocence was unquestionable and as the party approached she sprung her trap as she managed to wedge the blade of her hidden dagger directly into the gut of the more tender party member. She quickly scurried off and thus began the plan as she activated traps and corralled the adventurers towards the cliff just as her mother had instructed. They caught up with her and she soon turned to face them again only to have her vision sheared from her grasp by the very woman she had plunged a dagger into, the shocked changeling stumbling back. She felt a grasp try to reach out to stop her but before the hand connected the ground beneath her gave way and the child plummeted to her would be death. Signi landed horridly, slamming against a frozen ice lake down below with shattered bones and a concussion, had it not been for the intervention of her sisters spirit she would of perished but at that last second she was brought to by her soft voice and told she would be okay. Time passed and soon the floating body of the fourteen year old was found by a dwarven fisher who had been out on his normal routine. At first he was more than pissed as the damned thing broke his best rod but soon her felt a more fatherly urge take over. He took her in and brought her back to health, surprised as can be that she even survived such an event, of course Signi was more surprised to find that the world had grown dark and the quiet whisper of her sister, a voice she had only imagined until then. She was flooded with her first ever emotion that wasn't brought upon by her mother; a sincere feeling of remorse and soon she collapsed into tears against the dwarven man. It didn't take her long to get situated within the village but it did take her a long time to get used to her lack of sight, the struggle and pain trying to kick her down but only fueling her. She was a...troubled kid during her time in the village however, a renowned bully to other kids and getting into fist fights non stop. Had it not been for her fathers influence she would of been long since kicked out, however he managed to convince her to find other outlets so she went fishing with him. Fishing was one of her first lessons in feeling her surroundings and getting a hint of how things worked in the world around her with no sight. Soon she would grow in skill and with that growth she would need to find new outlets, going from fishing to chopping wood to hunting, becoming one of the more skilled hunters in the village when it came to it. She still felt so empty however, even with all that praise and for some reason she always felt that odd draw towards others, people who were wounded or dying, an urge to put them out to take out the weak in a way. She hated it, she hated the seed placed in her mind but she knew it was stuck there, hunting being her only quick reprieve from the pain of her pasts memories. Sadly however the past always tends to catch up to you and one day as she was out hunting she would return to the sound of crackling fire and screams of war and bloodshed. She rushed to her fathers house and found nothing but ash and the remains of what used to be her father, a rage unlike any other pumping into her but before it could boil her sister interrupted and a since of clarity washed over her, not as if she was any calmer but more of a darker sort, one of Malice, one of vengeance. She didn't enter a rage that day but rather she entered Rapture, a sense of purpose unlike any other as she picked up her fathers hunting axe and her own and like monster on the prowl she went into the village.To say the sight of a lone woman approaching an army of men was unnerving would be an understatement. Now she didn't go in a one man army, taking on an entire horde of people as if they were nothing but she did manage to go in like a maniac and make a large chunk in the raiders numbers, even causing some to flee as she cut through the masses but soon it became over whelming and she was put on the run. As she sprinted away, covered in battle scars and wound and struggling to survive she started to fade from reality and the last thing she would see would be the ushering of her city before she collapsed only to wake up against a wall in an ally, dazed and confused and in serious pain. Somehow in someway she had managed to go all the way from her home to the new continent, a feat she had no clue how she pulled off but something she had managed. Category:Characters